Computer devices such as laptop computers, are common provided with passages for receiving IC cards (often referred to as PC cards ) constructed in accordance with PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). Standard Types I, II, and III cards have maximum thicknesses of 3.3 mm, 5 mm, and 10.5 mm, respectively, with the Type II card being the most popular. Each card has a connector at its front end with 68 contact positions. Another type of standard card, constructed under ISO7816 standards is the large smart card, which is the size of a credit card with a nominal thickness of 0.75 mm. The standard smart card has a width of 54 mm, which is the same as that for a standard IC card.
Although specialized electronic devices are available for directly writing/reading data into and out of smart cards, there is a need to perform these functions through contacts at the front ends of computer device passages that are designed to receive IC cards. Since smart cards are thinner than IC cards and have contacts on a face instead of at an end, a smart card cannot be read by inserting only the smart card into the passage of a computer device. Adaptors are available for receiving a smart card and for insertion into an IC card passage of a computer device, but they have to be specially designed because the width of 54 mm of the standard smart card is the same as the width of the standard IC card.
One approach to the construction of an adaptor is to provide an adaptor in the shape of an IC card, but with a rearward extension that is wider than 54 mm and which is intended to lie out of the card-receiving passage. Such an adaptor has been constructed using a frame formed of sheet metal with top and bottom halves joined only at their front end, and with a metal plate attached to the bottom half to form the lower surface of the slot that receives the card. An adaptor of this general shape, but which was more rigid, of better aesthetic appearance, and which avoided exposed sheet metal edges that could cut the person handling the adaptor, would be of value.
Because of the fact that the standard IC cards and smart cards have the same width, it previously has not been possible to have the adaptor control the horizontal position of the smart card, except at its rear end. The passage in the computer device that receives the IC card, commonly has a width of 56 mm, which allows the front end of the card to shift by 1 mm to either side. Some passages have an even greater width, which allows even more shifting of the front end of the smart card. Sufficient shifting of the front end can result in contacts of a connector of the adaptor, contacting the wrong contact pad of the smart card. A simple construction which avoided this, would be of value.